1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to the estimation of the physical location of a network client in communication with a Local Area Network (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, if a user of a network client device wishes to use a location specific feature of the network client, they would normally determine the location of the device from an exterior source, and then input that information into the device. Such an exterior source may be, for example, a device that accesses the global positioning system (GPS) or a paper map. This process often involves multiple devices and is frequently considered cumbersome and inconvenient.
It is possible to integrate a device that may access the global positioning system (GPS) with the network client. However, the addition of this GPS device is often expensive and serves only one purpose, the detection of the network client's location. In addition, GPS is primarily an outdoor positioning system and does not work well indoors, which is where network clients are frequently used. Furthermore, even if GPS is utilized, in order to derive a reliable human-scale indoor positioning, an augmentation technology should be employed. A need, therefore, exists for an improved system or technique for determining the physical location of a network client that is neither inconvenient nor expensive.